


Change my mind

by Icanloveyoumorethanthis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Holidays, Hurt, LA, London, Louis misses harry, M/M, Mentions of songs, Pain, Reconciliation, blame, harry misses louis, mentioned - Freeform, they are famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanloveyoumorethanthis/pseuds/Icanloveyoumorethanthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has made up his mind not to forgive Harry easily for leaving him in London and going to LA. Harry wants to make a point and he waits for Louis to be the first to make a move. Who will crack? Or will that stupid incident cost them their relationship? </p><p> </p><p>title is taken from One Direction song Change my mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Louis and Harry and Zayn look like they are in the holidays of 2015, just to be clear.
> 
> This is a fiction, of course.

The thing about Louis was that he is too stubborn. He likes to have everything his way. And that’s the most annoying part. Of course Harry loved him more than anything. He adored every little thing, every little peculiarity, and every little oddness. He admires his determination and his strong will. But all this warned him out. For God shake, he just wanted to spend the holidays in LA. Louis must understand that he disliked the cold and wet London weather, even though he loved London. However Louis was too stuck to his idea to stay at Doncaster that he didn’t settle for anything. Not even the compromise Harry was offering him. They could spend some weeks in LA and then stay at their London apartment. He even offered to watch a football game with him, even though he wasn’t that great supporter of Louis’ passion over his team. But Louis’ opinion was unchangeable. He didn’t like LA. For some period of time, maybe, as long as they had to stay there and record their album, but not for vocations. Even Liam was on Louis’ side and that made it even more difficult to convince Louis to come with him. But he wasn’t going to back off this time. He was the one who always had to do what the others wanted. But not this time. Like his determination to let his hair grow long, despite everyone’s disagreement to it, Harry was going to LA and if Louis loved him, he would follow him. And that thought brought Harry to Heathrow airport. Even the last minute of the check out, he kept looking at the entrance to see the handsome face of Louis’ entering. That would have taken the greatest of his powers to restrain himself and not throw himself at Louis, kissing him and … well, he wouldn’t have to worry if he made a scene, as Louis never showed up. So Harry boarded the plane alone. He seated himself next to the window and fastened his seat belt, all the while wondering if he was making the right thing. Would LA be as good as when he walked it’s streets holding Louis’ hand, laughing at his jokes, pulling him into small alleys to make out, away from the cameras? Was it right to leave in the middle of an argument? Will it affect his relationship? No, he shouldn’t be the one to worry. Louis was wrong. This time, the ball was on his courters. He had to answer back.

Harry was really taking this to extremes this time. And he was so…. Was it really necessary to drug him all the way to the other side of the globe in order to get a tan? England was perfect this time of the year. They could relax, go shopping, watch football, play golf. What was the big deal in LA anyway? Whatever they did there, they could do it here. Louis was so mad at Harry, that he swore that he would never forgive him. No, that’s not true. He will eventually forgive him. When Harry shows up remorse, his beautiful face smiling at him with that million dollar smile, his deep green eyes all desperate for reconciliation, Louis was sure that he wouldn’t be able to resist. But, he wasn’t going to be the one to apologize. That was where he drew the line. Harry will be the one to change his mind. And to prove that he was the one in fault, Louis will not, under any circumstances, allow himself to forgive him at once. He will give him the cold shoulder for a few days, maybe a week. Just to show him that he didn’t care that Harry was alone in another country, away from him, being surrounded by all kinds of predators that will want to make him theirs. That he didn’t miss him like crazy. That he didn’t hope, against all hopes that he will show up at his door and bleed for them to reconcile.

Harry smiled and thanked the chef for the excellent meal. Then he leaned back and watched the beautiful pacific view. He almost called Louis’ name out of habit, to comment on the magnificent of the landscape. But Louis wasn’t there and he had to take his mind of him. He could of course call him, but he didn’t want to be the one to make the first move. Plus, he was annoyed that Louis hadn’t contact with him yet. His mind formed all kinds of scenarios. Was he all right? Had something happened to him? Maybe he was on his way to the airport, driving too fast in order to get there in time and surprise him, when he had a traffic accident and he had to be admitted to the hospital, where he was diagnosed with something horrible, and here he was, having a great time and all the while accusing Louis for not being there, when he could have been by his side, helping him to get better. No, he was just him being silly again. Louis was fine. If something had happened, Liam would have called. Or maybe, he can call Liam and ask about Louis. That sounded a great idea, and Harry took out his cell phone, dialed the number and then froze. Liam was the one who supported Louis in the first place. He would tell Harry to come back and solve this. He will take Louis’ side. No, he couldn’t call Liam. Then who? Zayn? He could, but Zayn was busy with a new music idea. Niall then? He was in Ireland. He can’t know much. And he was foolish enough to spill the beans to Louis about him calling to ask about his well being. No, not Niall. But who would be in contact with Louis? Harry searched his contacts and found Ashton’s number. That will do. Ashton will be talking to Louis and he will not give him away, even by accident. He will understand.  
“Hello?” Harry heard an aussie accent from the other side of the line.  
“Hey, Ash. It’s me. Um, Harry.”  
“Hey, Harry. What’s up?  
“Oh, I am good. I am actually in LA, taking my vacations in the sun.”  
“I hear ya. Missed the sun too.”  
“So, how’s the holidays? The others? All good?”  
“Yeah, everything is ookay. Went on a road trip.”  
“So I heard. Have you talk to Louis?”  
“Me? Um, yeah. Called him two days ago, I think.”  
“How is he?”  
“He sounded okay. Don’t you talk to him? Is everything all right?”  
“Yeah, fine. We just, um, had a fight. That’s all. Didn’t he tell you?”  
“No. Maybe he did, but the reception here is awful.”  
“Really?” Right, as if.  
“Yeah. You will think that up in the mountains it will get better signal, but it doesn’t.”  
“Mountains? I thought you lived in Sydney.”  
“I am in New Zealand right now. Taking some Lord of the rings adventure.”  
“Okay. Sounds fun. So, about Louis…”  
“He sounded a little off shorts, like really down, not ill or something.”  
“Oh, think he is that way because of me?”  
“You reckon?”  
“What?”  
“I mean, you think? Aussie way.”  
“If he was off shorts, why haven’t he called?”  
“Why haven’t you called him?”  
“Why should I be the one again to make the first move?”  
“Um, because it’s Louis? He will never call you or admit that he is wrong.”  
“Well, he will, this time.”  
“Look, I am no relationship expert, but I don’t think that the distance will serve you well.”  
“So, you are saying that I should go back?”  
“Call him. At least do that. “  
“Okay. I’ll think about it. Thank you for listening.”  
“No problem mate.”  
“Oh, and if Louis calls.”  
“I know, I won’t tell him that you called.”  
“Right. Thanks again. Enjoy your, um…”  
“Thanks. Bye.”  
Ashton hanged up. Harry took a deep breath and looked outside again. Was Ashton right? Should he call Louis? Harry looked at the pictures in his phone. Selfies that he and Louis had gotten together, some on the tour, some in more intimate moments. Damn, he missed him. But he wasn’t sure if Louis missed him back.  
Louis turned off the telly. He couldn’t watch any more of that stupid life style shows presenting Harry with a different girlfriend each time. It hurt that he was happy. It was hard to hear his name when he hasn’t seen him for so long. Was he moving on? Was he doing it on purpose to spite him? To show him that he was well off without him? No, he wouldn’t have it. If he loved him as much as he said that he did, he will stop this stupid nonsense and come back to him. Make love to him. Tell him again that he was the only one for him. That no one and nothing will separate the two of them. He, for once, felt the same. Was Harry bored of him and he didn’t want to break it to him so he found stupid excuses to distance himself from him? Was he paranoid? Who’s that man worrying like crazy if his lover loved him? Louis almost didn’t recognize himself. Oh, Harry, look what you’ve done to me! Louis thought and he took out his cell phone. Harry’s tweets weren’t making sense. Usually he was writing things that Louis could read between the lines that passionate words that were addressing to him. Now, just pics and lyrics. Really? Not even a sweet little message for him? Louis gave up trying to make sense of Harry’s cyber words and he took his jacket and stormed out. He got into his car and drove. He drove by some places where he and Harry hang out. He drove by some alleys where Harry had pulled him in, pinning him on the wall, sticking his hands downs his pants, as he hungrily kissed him. He drove and drove, till he arrived at Zayn’s place. He got out and knocked on the door, looking around so he could spot a camera or something. No one was in sight. Zayn opened the door. His freshly cut hair was a mess and he was wearing pjs. Louis sneaked in passed him and threw himself on the sofa.  
“Nice to see you too.”

“Sorry. Am I interrupting something?  
“No. Well…”  
“You’re alone?”  
“Yeap. Want some milk?”  
“No, thanks. A beer would be nice though.”  
“Seriously? It’s ten o’clock in the morning!”  
“If you don’t want to offer anything, don’t ask, okay?”  
“Jee, you are in a mood today.”  
“Sorry, love. Nothing personal.”  
“So, you want that beer?”  
“Better not. I came with the car.”  
“Good thinking.” Zayn poured himself a glass of milk and set next to Louis on the sofa, grabbing the remote to turn on the tv.  
“Don’t open it.”  
“Not in the mood?”  
“No.”  
“Did you lose again?  
“What do you mean again?”  
“Just kidding. But, I want to watch United.” Zayn turned on a channel, where a football game was on.  
“Seen it yesterday.”  
“Well, I didn’t and I want to watch it now.”  
“You were sleeping. It’s not as if you had planned to see it.”  
“What did Harry do again?”  
“It’s not everything about Harry.”  
“Really? Something tells me that this time it is.”  
“All right. Am I the only one thinking that it is not right for him to be there, having the time of his life, and not even thinking of communicating with me?”  
“You can call him, you know.”  
“Whose side are you?”  
“Mine’s.”  
“You are a great friend, Zayn, you know that.”  
“Look, all I am saying is that it won’t be the end of the world if you be the bigger man for once and call him.”  
“The bigger man? For once?”  
“Call him! I can’t stand this mood spell of yours any longer!”  
“Oh, I am sorry. I thought we were friends, but if you are not…”  
“You’ve got other friends, you know. Go to Liam’s. He was the one who encouraged this in the first place.”  
“Maybe I should go to Luke’s too.”  
“Even better.”  
“Zayn, if you don’t want me to come again…”  
“Right. Where’s my phone? “  
“Why?”  
“Call Harry. This is unbearable.”  
“No, you will do no such a thing. He must not think that I am here miserable while he is there having fun.”  
“But, that’s the truth.”  
“That he doesn’t have to know. All right?”  
“Okay. As you wish. I just think that all this is childish and silly.”  
“Who died and made you the king of relationships?”  
“That’s it.” Zayn said and pulled Louis up from the shoulders.  
“What?”  
“You’re out.” Zayn pushed him all the way to the door and kicked him out.  
“Come back when you are less yourself.” And he closed the door. Louis was about to yell some really unflattering adjectives to him, but he show some school girls walking down the road and he decided it didn’t worth the headlines. He got into the car and drove home, all the while accusing Harry. It was his fault that he was so moody all the time. And the worst part was that he didn’t even care. He just took off and … Louis was at his apartment’s door when he show the door open. A set of luggage could be seen in the entrance area. Harry. Louis got in and closed the door. Harry appeared from the bedroom. Louis’ heart skipped. He did look so good with his tan. Harry walked towards him. Louis didn’t move. He leaned on the door, facing him, his hands forming fists.  
“Oh, look what the cat brought.”  
“Louis”  
“So? How was LA? Made you miss London?”  
“It was all right. I had a good time there.”  
“I bet you did. We watched your American adventure on TV.”   
“You can’t hide easily from the paparazzi.”  
“So, what made you come back so early?”  
“You.”  
“Oh, really? I wasn’t enough to keep you here in the first place, but I was the reason for your return. How wonderful!”  
“Louis, please. I really missed you.”  
“Didn’t seem like it back there.”  
“Okay. Next time I promise I will go where you want to go for holidays. Okay? Even at New Zealand. Maybe visit that nice bar at Wellington.”  
“Oh, and that will make everything all right.”  
“What do you want me to do, Lou? I … I am tired of feeling alone!”  
“How’s that my problem?”   
Harry’s eyes were filled with tears. His entire body shaking. Louis couldn’t help but let his guards down. He wanted to take Harry into his arms, kiss him, tell him that he missed him too, that he was flattered that he had come back for him. But he had made a decision. To keep Harry away for a while. Not fall too quickly into his charms.  
“You don’t want me to stay Louis?”   
Louis’ heart couldn’t take any more. He changed his mind.  
“No, love. How can I let you go?”   
Harry gave him a small smile, as he grabbed him from the back and pulled him closer to him. Louis locked his arms around Harry’s body and they slowly collapsed on the wooden flour, rolling in passion. Their bodies moving in a dance of lust and desire for each other. Harry’s mouth let hot marks on Louis’s skin. Louis could feel the yearn in his veins, erasing every bitter thought he had for the last couple of weeks.   
“Shall we take it to the bedroom?” He felt the Harry’s hot breath on his ear. Louis nodded and Harry picked him up, Louis’ legs wrapped around his waist, his arms around his neck, his lips sealed with Harry’s. And they made love to each other all day and all night

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t know what happened in Wellington, check it out, it’s worth the trouble.
> 
> I don’t know if Ashton really went to New Zealand for the Lord of the Rings, but he did went there.
> 
> There are lyrics of some songs mentioned


End file.
